


When  the Bird flew away.

by monamourr



Series: Morty and Falkner [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamourr/pseuds/monamourr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty need some serious TLC from Falkner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When  the Bird flew away.

It finally happened. The legendary bird Pokémon Ho-Oh was captured and right in front of Morty's eyes too. The trainer who caught it was a trainer named Gold. Morty was devastated. He knew that this could happen, but the impact that it had on Morty was indescribable. Morty looked at the top of the Tin Tower where it all happened. He didn't had his smile on his face and if he had it, then is was strained. He didn't talk to anyone and lost almost every time from a trainer. Morty's body was alive, but the people from Ecruteak where sure about that Morty's soul died when Ho-Oh appeared for the trainer and was captured by him.

Morty didn't talk to his Ghost-Pokémon, in fact Morty didn't talk at all. The people and Pokémon were worried about him, but the people didn't do a thing. It was around 11 pm when Morty woke finally up. His Ghost-Pokémon waved at him as a good morning greeting, but Morty didn't respond. They hoped that Falkner would come back soon, as the Bird trainer was in Hoenn training some bird trainers. Morty would talk to Falkner, right? The Pokémon were sure about that. They just had to survive this Morty for a few weeks and then Falkner would come and make it all better.

At least that was what they thought. Morty was like a hollow Zombie only without the brains part. He did everything automatically and Gengar and Mismagius eyed Chandelure, only to be sure of the face that Morty's life energy wasn't stolen by him. Chandelure made it clear that he wouldn't do that to the trainer who saved him. Because if you didn't know it, Chandelure was saved as a Litwick by Morty from a few Mightyena. Morty was in Hoenn when he saw a Litwick that was hurt. He immediately came to help only to see 2 Mightyena trying to attack the little Ghost-Pokémon. Morty Called out his Mismagius and then attacked with a Hypnosis. When the Mightyena were asleep, Morty tilted the little Pokémon and took care of it. Since then Litwick stayed with Morty and didn't leave his side, just like Driftblim, Gengar, Mismagius and all the other Ghost-Pokémon. Gengar and Mismagius believed him because they saw the healing process and the training after that.

The Ghost-Pokémon followed Morty only to see him sitting staring out the window to the Tin Tower roof. That is when it became to much and Chandelure, Mismagius, Gengar and Driftblim floated to Hoenn to find Falkner. They agreed with to other Gastly's and Haunter's that they would take care of Morty.

It took a day for them to arrive in Petalburg City. They knew that they had to go to Fortree City, where Falkner was training the trainers of Winona. They were tired and when they finally arrived there, they literally fell in front of Falkner's feet. Winona and Falkner were shocked. It was a few minutes later when they both took care of the Ghost-Pokémon that Falkner recognized them.

"I know those Pokémon. They're from my boyfriend." Rambled Falkner.

"Then he didn't took a good care of them. He is a bad trainer in that case." Scoffed Winona.

"You don't know him. He is one of the best trainers that I know." Defended Falkner.

"If he was that, why are his Pokémon lying here. Hm?" Said Winona arrogantly. "He is just a weak trainer who doesn't care about his Pokémon at all."It was then that Falkner saw that the Ghost-Pokémon finally were awake and were ready to attack Winona for even say such a thing about their trainers. It was because of Falkner that they didn't fight her. They pulled and pushed Falkner into a corner and tried to make it clear what happened with Morty. Falkner could only understand that something was wrong with Morty and it didn't took him long before he apologized to Winona and got on Pidgeot to fly to Ecruteak City. The Ghost-Pokémon followed him and they rested in Petalburg City. Falkner couldn't really sleep, but he knew that the Ghost-Pokémon still needed some rest as well as his own and he was willing to give them that. Falkner was worried about Morty and hoped that nothing bad had happened. He slowly fell asleep and woke up around 7 pm. He gave the Pokémon some food and took a shower. They all were on their way to Ecruteak after Falkner had eaten something. Around 12 pm they arrived at Morty's house and Morty's Pokémon immediately went inside. Falkner followed a few seconds later and then saw the state were Morty was in. He was in a cationic state, staring in front of him. He didn't look behind him when they came inside. He saw the referee standing at the door and decided to ask what happened.

"Two weeks ago there was a trainer who captured the legendary Pokémon named Ho-Oh. Since then Morty has doing everything automatically and lost to every trainer and also sits there and staring at the roof of the Tin Tower. He is the shadow from what he was. It's a shame really. He doesn't speak or laugh anymore…" Said the referee before he took his leave. Falkner was shocked. Morty didn't even speak? He sighed and shooed all the Pokémon out of the room and said that they couldn't interrupt him and that he would try to get Morty back. The Pokémon left one by one and when he and Morty were alone, he closed the door. Falkner walked towards Morty and sat next to him.

"Morty talk to me. What happened to you?" Falkner sounded worried. He never saw Morty like this and it scared him. He pulled down the curtains and moved Morty's face towards his and kissed him. Everything to get him out of that state. At first Morty didn't respond but slowly, very slowly, Morty began to kiss back. Falkner was happy, but he knew Morty wasn't his old self. He moved back to get some breath and looked Morty in the eye. He saw a faint light in them and hope to get them more fired up. He moved his hand in Morty hair and pulled him close for a mind blowing kiss. This time Morty kissed back immediately and just as passionate. Falkner opened his mouth only to feel Morty's tongue playing with his. When breath became a must they stopped to take in some air.

"Mor-ty… Please tell me what happened. You are not yourself." Inquired Falkner. He finally saw the light in his lover's eyes return. Morty sighed and opened his mouth to try to talk, but haven't talked in 2 weeks his troth was dry and he coughed. Falkner stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then walked back to Morty. He gave the glass to Morty who took it happily. He took a few sips and then tried once again to talk.

"It happened two weeks ago when Gold came here. He wanted to try to get Ho-Oh return to Ecruteak. I thought that he wouldn't achieve it, but probably Ho-Oh thought different then I did. He came and Gold caught him with a Master ball. He did in one time Falkner. He did it right immediately and I couldn't even let him come. I failed myself and Ecruteak. I *cough* thought that it wouldn't hurt me that much, but it did. It hurts so much. I… I can't let it go… I trained my whole life for that moment, only to see it taken away right in front of my eyes." For the first time in 5 years, Morty began to cry and laid his head on Falkner's shoulders. Falkner hugged Morty and he felt slowly a few drops dripping on his shoulder. He rubbed over Morty's back with one hand and the other one was in his hair. So he could hold his older lover close.

"It isn't fa-ir. I really thought *hic* that it wouldn't hurt me so much… I.. I just want to forget this all…" Sniffed Morty in Falkner's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do?" Said Falkner trying to comfort Morty.

"Just hold me. Show me that you are here and that I'm not alone…" Whispered the Ghost-trainer. Falkner looked up and gave Morty a little smack against his head. Morty looked up and rubbed the place where Falkner hit. "Au. Where was that for?" He inquired.

"It was necessary because you are too stupid to know that you are never alone. Your Pokémon went all to Hoenn to get me because they couldn't get you back. I will never leave you… So stop think that you will be alone. I will always be at your side, even when I'm away. Remember that Morty." Said Falkner seriously.

"They went to Hoenn? But I didn't know they were gone…" said Morty dismissively. "You are really at my side for ever Falkner?"He then asked.

"Yes you idiot. Always at your side. Now come on you need to eat something and get to train. You lost to everybody and I don't want that anymore. So stand you cationic and fight for your honor." Said Falkner while standing up and walking to the kitchen to make something. He felt two arms around him and a small kiss on his cheek.

"I will do everything you want, my love. What are you going to make?" Said Morty when he looked over Falkner's shoulder.

"Food… Mainly for you. Sandwiched with ham and cheese and a few with peanut butter jelly. I know you like those. Now find you Pokémon and train. I will call you guys when it's done." Muttered the bird trainer.

"You would be a lovely housewife Falk." Grinned Morty only to duck when a plastic cup was thrown to his head. The ghost-trainer took that as his cue to leave and trained his Pokémon.

Morty and Falkner were sitting in the garden looking to the sky. It was then that Morty spoke to him.

"The Pokémon are grateful of you. They say that you brought the old Morty back. They wanted to surprise you, but I know that you don't like surprises so they decided to give you something instead. They made it in the Burnt Tower from some wood. Don't ask how, I only know it is quite skilled." Said Morty while his Gengar, Chandelure, Driftblim and Mismagius floated inside. Gengar gave it to Falkner as he was the only one that had hands and then moved back to the other Pokémon.

Falkner opened the present, that probably was packed by Morty and was stunned at the thing inside. It was a little statue from him and Morty. Falkner was lying against Morty with his eyes closed. Morty too had his eyes closed and his head against Falkner's head. They where in a sitting position and there were Pokémon with them too. There was a Gengar and a Pidgeot, who both lay asleep. It was from black burned wood, but it didn't smell like that. Falkner didn't know what to say, so he said the one thing he knew.

"Thank you guys… I don't know what to say more. I love it." Said Falkner sincere and that was probably enough as the Ghost-Pokémon retreated and left them once again alone. Morty lay his head down on Falkner's lap and smiled at the bird-trainer.

Yes Morty was officially sure about that he would be dead without Falkner and with that last thought he fell asleep in Falkner's lap.


End file.
